A memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) or read only memory (ROM) often includes arrayed memory cells. Typically, each of the memory cells is coupled to at least one bit line and an overlapping word line, and each of the memory cells include a memory element that is configured to store a logic state. In operation, a system controller reads from and/or writes to an individual memory element by receiving and transmitting signals over the bit and word lines of the memory.
Flash-based memories employ memory cells having charge trapping components for storing one or more logic states. In one example, a charge trapping component includes a silicon nitride layer positioned between a thermally grown (or deposited) silicon oxide layer and another deposited oxide layer. Such a charge trapping component is often referred to as an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) stack. A memory cell that includes an ONO stack between a silicon substrate and a silicon word line is often referred to as a silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon (SONOS) cell.